the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Capture / House of Heartbreak
House of Capture / House of Heartbreak are the 35th and 36th episodes of Season 3 of ''House of Anubis'' and the 185th and 186th episodes overall. They aired on April 3 and April 4, 2013. View the Episode Gallery. Plot House of Capture Frobisher walks into Fabian's room and Fabian immediately calls KT. Frobisher decides to trick him by faking being sick so Fabian doesn't answer, but KT comes back anyway. Frobisher tricks Fabian into going into the gatehouse. Mr. Sweet is now the sinner of envy; Fabian becomes a sinner of pride. KT cannot find Fabian so she goes to the school to warn the others but they do not believe her so she runs off. As the play is beginning, Eddie tells Alfie that there's an emergency and they must go. Alfie is confused but he goes off to find Fabian and KT. Willow is tired of playing everyone so she quits and Joy plays Jo. Jerome finds out about Mara's revenge and says he's hurt and he doesn't think it's funny anymore during the play, so he breaks up with Joy on stage because he thinks that she didn't really like him, even though she did. Jerome is heartbroken about Mara's plan. Jerome runs off and Joy starts crying. Eddie bumps into KT and apologizes for not believing her. He says he saw Patricia's eyes glow red. Eddie's eyes were full of tears while telling KT that he feels sorry for her. Alfie bumps into Patricia and leads him to the gatehouse to find Eddie, who isn't there. Eddie notices this and tells KT to wait there. Eddie runs up to them and both him and Patricia are pretending that they still like each other. Patricia hugs him but their eyes are annoyed because they don't like each other but they have to stick to their cover. Then, when KT finds Fabian at the school and asks if he's okay, he says he's fine and they should go somewhere safe before they warn the others. He tells her to trust him and KT trusts him because she's happy that someone finally believes her. The episode ends with Fabian opening the school door for KT and she walks out as soon as Fabian's eyes glow red. House of Heartbreak Joy goes after Jerome, but he just ignores her. Mara gets mad about Jerome dumping Joy and ruining their revenge plan. KT questions why Fabian just now believes her. Eddie, Alfie, and Patricia go looking for KT and Fabian, and Eddie told Alfie that Patricia works with team evil. Jerome doesn't want to talk to Joy, but Joy insists. KT still thinks Fabian is on the good team. Eddie tries to help Patricia remember the rhyme, then realizes that Patricia's sister, Piper, may know something. Joy tells Fabian that Jerome has dumped her. Fabian tells her that he dumped her because he can't stand her and she should be happy and Joy is surprised. Denby and Victor are putting together a after-show party to keep the Anubis kids distracted. Joy tells Alfie that Fabian was acting strange and wasn't himself, and Alfie then realizes that Fabian is a sinner. He then runs to find him and KT before KT becomes a sinner. Fabian tells KT that Alfie is a sinner and Alfie continues to chase after them. KT can't decide who to believe is the sinner, Alfie or Fabian. She then runs off to get the parcel and Alfie goes after her. Eddie contacts Patricia's sister, Piper and asks her about the nursery rhyme. Patricia catches Eddie with her laptop. Patricia was jealous and asked what was going on, and Eddie told her it was a surprise for her so she would leave him alone. Jerome and Joy run into each other and Willow tells Joy she knows she fell for Jerome. Willow then reveals to Mara that Joy fell for Jerome and he dumped her. Alfie is still running after KT and Fabian is following him. Mara gets angry at Joy for liking him. Alfie runs into Eddie and tells him Fabian is a sinner. Frobisher is upset that Fabian has not brought KT to him. Fabian tells Alfie that he will always be two steps ahead of him and that Alfie is "the joke of the group". The end shows that Eddie finds KT, but Frobisher sneaks up behind Eddie and Eddie turns to face him with a petrified look on his face. Cast Main cast *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miler *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Willow Jenks Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Nikita Ramsey as Piper Williamson *Susy Kane as Caroline Denby *John Sackville as Robert Frobisher-Smythe Trivia *Fabian becomes the fourth sinner in House of Capture, the Sinner of Pride. *This is the second episode to be called House of Heartbreak, first being a Season 2 episode, House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:House of Anubis